1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless repeater, the method for wireless repeating and data communications system, and more particularly to the effective and operative technology such as wireless repeating technology and data communication technology, which utilize microwaves as communication medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In establishing a microwave transmission network in a wide area such as between large cities, for example, there are some cases that securing the high-capacity microwave line in every laying path of the network is not easy. Also, in establishing new microwave lines to connect the existing high-capacity communication paths, there are some cases that the establishment of a high-capacity microwave line adapting the maximum capacity of the existing network from the very beginning is undesirable, regarding the balance between band demands and setting cost.
Therefore, in establishing the microwave line that connects the existing high-capacity communication paths, it is possible to establish communication by dividing the line into a plurality of microwave line with relatively low capacity. That is, in the repeaters at both terminals of the line, one repeater splits the packet coming from a high-capacity communication line into the number of microwave lines between the repeaters, and distributes and transmits them to wireless devices that send and receive microwaves. Another repeater in the other terminal assembles the above-mentioned packets received by a plurality of wireless devices, and performs the processing to transmit the assembled packets to a high-capacity communication line. In this case, when one of the wireless devices is disconnected due to trouble, or when a wireless device is added on, it requires the change in the settings of the repeaters by operators. That is, when one of the wireless devices fails or when wireless device is added on, unless the number of wireless device set in the repeaters at both terminals of the line is changed, distribution number doesn't correspond to the number of receiving wireless device, and packets cannot be distributed properly. Therefore, every time the number of the wireless devices is changed, operators needed to change the setting manually.
For that reason, the automatic system that detects the changes in the number of wireless devices and adjusts the distribution number without operator intervention had been in demand.
Also, without operator intervention, the band cannot be increased or decreased, and then it lowers the flexibility in operation.
For example, presently, SONET/SDH is the major backbone of wide area network, which is way up on the high level of LAN. However, RPR (Resilient Packet Ring) is now drawing public attention as new backbone alternative to the SONET/SDH. This RPR is a new transmission technology that places an emphasis on trouble recovery functions.
To establish a part of ring topology of RPR with above-mentioned microwave line, if operator intervention is needed for maintenance of microwave line described above, the quick trouble recovery function (trouble recovery with in 50 ms, for example) that is a selling point of RPR cannot be realized.
The following patent literature 1 discloses the technology that, in the digital mobile communication system with a structure of connecting between base stations of cellular phones through multiplex transmission, reallocates lines that are allocated to each of the datum, according to the balance of the load size of audio data and non-audio data. However, the above-stated technical issue accompanied by changes in allocation following the increase or the decrease of communication line itself is not mentioned.
Patent Literature 1:
Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2002-10331